The Treasure of Jade
by Cracking 2 Dawns
Summary: Nancy goes to Shanghai with Bess and George! Chinese twins,Kai-hua and Cheng-lei,met Bess and George,and know Nancy and Carson Drew. But murder occurs,and Kai-hua is the main suspect.Will Nancy find the true murderer and save her new friend? With OCs.
1. Nancy to Shanghai!

**Okay, so, since I'm in an already about a year old phase of Hetalia, it's hard to actually squeeze out a fanfic of some other series. I actually have watched more animes and shows other than the ones I know you know that I know (do you get that?)! I actually know the Nancy Drew series!**

**Anyway, since I've only seen ONE game where Nancy goes to some Asian country (Japan!), I have decided to write a fanfic, making it as similar to other games as possible: as if this fan fiction was a real game! **

* * *

><p>Nancy Drew in:<p>

玉的寶藏 or 翡翠寶

The Treasure of Jade or The Jade Treasure (I don't know what to call it...)

Current assignment: The only assignment we have is to go to Shanghai, China on a vacation with Bess and George! They met two twins in River Heights from China named Kai-hua and Cheng-lei Zhao. Kai-hua was a client of my dad, Carson Drew, so they also know about me. They live in a large three-story house nearby the Yangtze River. Kai-hua and Cheng-lei live with their grandparents, Qiang and Tengfei, their mother, Chun-tao, their father, Jiang, and four cousins, Chang-mei, Li-ming, Keyi, and Shirong. Their aunt and uncle will arrive after a day or two. A big family in a house if you ask me!

They invited the three of us to go to China with them on their vacation. We just relax, go sightseeing, and eat food! Even though Kai-hua and Cheng-lei warn us that China is more different and that their family doesn't trust that many Americans, they say that as long as we don't compromise or insult or do anything negative to the name of their family, they're sure that they will warm up to us.

Bess and George are already in China, so I'm going by myself.

And since it's my first time going to China, and because of China's reputation...

It's going to be hard for someone to ruin this trip, full of sight-seeing, nature, beauty, and more!

And so...

Nancy arrived at the large house. "Wow... It's beautiful..." Nancy thought. Then she saw two Chinese twins. Kai-hua and Cheng-lei.

Kai-hua had long black hair, worn in a side-ponytail with a white ribbon, and a few loose strands of hair. The tails of the ribbon were tucked into the ribbon and knotted, making it look like a regular ponytail. With it, she wore a plum blossom in her hair. She wore a green qipao ending at the ankles (no leg cleavage) with silver high-heels and held a white silk fan. The outfit brought out her jade green eyes, but it was a darker, emerald-colored jade.

"A traditional outfit, apparently. But modernized," Nancy thought.

Cheng-lei was wearing a modern American-like outfit: a black shirt and white pants with leather shoes. He also had the same eyes as Kai-hua. If not for his face, Nancy would think he was American or that they were fraternal twins.

Kai-hua said, "_Ni hao! Su__ǒ__y__ǐ__, n__ǐ__ nán __xī? _I mean, hi! You're Nancy?"

Nancy replied, "Yes, I'm Nancy. Are you two Kai-hua and Cheng-lei?"

Cheng-lei answered, "Yeah! Of course! So you're Nancy, right? We've heard about you, from your lawyer-dad, and your friends, Bess and George!"

Then Kai-hua said, through gritted teeth because of her smiling, "Cheng-lei, you forgot to introduce!" gesturing to the detective. Cheng-lei then said, "We don't need to! She knows our names already!"

"I don't care, you have to!" Kai-hua replied. Then, Cheng-lei answered, mimicking her, "I don't care, you don't have to!"

The two then began to argue in Chinese, and shortly ended with a kick to Cheng-lei's shin. Cheng-lei said, "Fine, fine, I'll do it!" and turned to Nancy.

He then said, "I'm Cheng-lei Zhao, and this is Kai-hua Zhao,"

Then Cheng-lei said, "By the way, your friend, Bess, is really-"

"Now, now, Cheng-lei, maybe you shouldn't start talking about your personal life at this stage..." Kai-hua said, stopping him. Then she said to Nancy,

"Anything you would like to ask, just talk to me or Cheng-lei here!"

Cheng-lei added, "Oh, and you can usually find Kai-hua in her room and me in my own room. Kai-hua, guide her!" and he left.

Nancy asked Kai-hua, "That was Cheng-lei? What do you think of your brother?" Kai-hua replied:

"Yes, he can be a bit annoying... And as much as he can be fun, he has a bit of a tendency to be a little stubborn and hard-headed,"

"So you're not on good terms with your brother?" Nancy asked.

"What? Of course we are! It's just that he can go a little wild or something like that, and I have to stop him. He's energetic, fun, and he's really loyal, if not protective. He'll even try to fight anyone who insults us or do anything bad to us. That's why we all love him," Kai-hua said.

Nancy thought, "She's on good terms with Cheng-lei. I might use this to my advantage if I ever have to..."

Then she asked, "How do you know my dad?" and Kai-hua answered, "When Cheng-lei and I went to River Heights, I got accused of a crime. Then Mr. Drew offered to be my lawyer, and I accepted. Luckily, I was proven innocent. That's another reason why we know about you!"

Nancy, finally done with her questions, said, "Okay, bye!" Kai-hua said, "No problem. We set up a room for you, and Bess has her own room next to yours. George does too. They're in the third floor in their rooms. Hope you have a nice time here! Make sure you come back later in the dining room for dinner!" and Nancy walked away.

"Maybe I should take a look around," Nancy thought. "The house is big, and it'll help me know about this house..." and she went off to explore.

In the kitchen...

The kitchen was just a regular kitchen. It had a sink, a stove, an oven, windows, a fridge, cabinets, and more. However, the design was enhanced by adding cream paint, a chandelier, and the counter was made out of a refined marble design. There was a mahogany table, with dirty plates.

Nancy decided to look around, as it was her usual thing to do. Until a man about two years older than her appeared. He had a sleek appearance, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black pants, gloves, and a tie. The four words he first said were:

"So... You are Nancy."

"Who are you?" Nancy asked.

"What are you doing here?" the man, blunt, asked. "Are you snooping around our house?"

"What? No, of course not. I just wanted to take a look around!" Nancy replied. "What are you doing here, anyway?" she asked. "I'm supposed to wash those dirty dishes, clean the kitchen, and take out the garbage," he answered.

"Are you one of Kai-hua and Cheng-lei's cousins?" Nancy asked. "Yes, I am. Of course." the man replied. Then Nancy asked, "I know that Kai-hua and Cheng-lei can travel to another country. Seeing the way you're dressed... What about you?"

The man then replied, "Yes, Kai-hua and Cheng-lei can go to another country... But so can we. However, the only sibling I have who has travelled internationally other than me is the Chinese musical prodigy, Chang-mei. She excels in practically all of the grounds of the musical field. You'll know if it's her by the sound of... Anything! But her favorites are acoustic guitar, saxophone, violin, and especially piano."

"What about your other ones?" Nancy asked. "Li-ming is talented in martial arts field, specifically Chinese martial arts, like kung-fu. Ironic she hasn't been in international tournaments yet, as she is slightly more stronger than all of us combined. As for Keyi, he is currently learning a few moves from her. At first, it was by watching her through a window, but Li-ming eventually caught him. Keyi confessed that he wanted to learn, and Li-ming was flattered enough to teach him, so they're very close. Keyi's doing well," the man replied.

"Oh, by the way... I forgot to introduce myself. The name is Shirong. As for me, I'm studying at the Cambridge University of England. If I'm not, being the butler of the Zhao family, even if we have maids."

Shi-rong said all of this with a refined (yet very unsettling) voice and aura. Kai-hua was right. They don't seem to trust Nancy. For now...

Nancy replied, "I'm Nancy. Thanks for telling me who you are!" and Shirong paused before pointing a finger at her and saying, "Try not to die here."

It was an awkward pause again, until he added, "And, to make you feel at home, you're welcome to come into my room and we can have a meal any time. And don't forget to lock the door..." and he looked away to mutter something.

"_Rúcǐ měilì..."_

And so, he began to wash the dishes.

Nancy then went out of the kitchen to go up the second floor, slightly creeped out...

The hallway was full of red and gold, with jade decorations and beautiful furniture. As Nancy walked, she thought, "The Zhao family is rich!" and continued walking until she heard a guitar playing. Then she heard an off-key note, and a voice saying:

"Ugh! Off-key..." and after a few seconds, the song was heard again. Nevertheless, an off-key note was heard again, and the voice said, "Come on!" and Nancy heard footsteps approaching. Then the wooden door opened for Nancy to see a fourteen-year-old looking girl to appear with a guitar. She screamed, Nancy screamed, and the girl stopped. It was Chang-mei, Chinese musical prodigy.

Like Shirong, Chang-mei was just as refined, if not more. She did not have the unsettling aura, but she did have an angry one right now. Chang-mei was wearing a dark purple qipao with long sleeves and a gold trim, with a separate skirt a color slightly darker than her qipao top with a white trim, pleats, and ended at her thighs. Her hair was in a half-up half-down hairstyle. Her eyes were just like her cousins: a dark jade green.

Chang-mei then said, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? ... Whatever. Move it!" pushed Nancy out of the way, and stormed down the stairs. Nancy then thought, "If Shirong's calling Chang-mei 'refined' just to be polite, I think it would be better if he was honest..." and continued walking.

Nancy then heard a few more noises, but instead of music, she heard a scream:

"AHHHH!"

After that, Nancy heard a crash and two people laughing. Nancy decided to eavesdrop, but all she heard were Chinese sentences. Then she heard footsteps (again) and Nancy quickly stopped eavesdropping. Then the door opened to reveal a girl about two years _younger_ than Nancy and a person about the same age as Nancy. Shirong was right: Li-ming and Keyi were close.

Meanwhile, Keyi was frowning, while Li-ming was smirking; as if she had a plan in her mind.

Keyi then said, "Were you eavesdropping on us?" and Nancy had two choices: lie, or tell the truth. Nancy then said, "I'm really sorry. I just heard, and I was really curious..." and at that, Keyi said. "WHY YOU-" but Li-ming interrupted him in Chinese.

Keyi tried to speak, but Li-ming only interrupted him until he gave up and stayed silent.

Then Li-ming, surprisingly calm, even smiling, said, "Hey, wait a minute! You're that Nancy Drew girl, the daughter of that lawyer! We'll let you off the hook... _If _you can beat me in a fight. Come in!" and Nancy did what she was told.

Inside, it was a rather feminine room for someone like Li-ming. It had a small fountain, a vanity, a silk bed, and a variety of necklaces hanging from the vanity. The walls were lavender and white. The only things showing her boyish side were the training equipment Li-ming had, the wall surrounding her closet decorated with posters of Chinese characters, and Li-ming's clothing: a black tank-top, slightly baggy pants the color of Communist soldier uniforms, and black flats. Her hair was tied in a long braid and the fore-arm to the palm to be wrapped in either gauze or bandages, leaving the fingers unwrapped. Two pink peonies were tucked behind her ears. Her eyes were the same as her cousins and siblings' eyes.

"All of the Zhao family has the same green eyes," Nancy thought. She continued looking around... Until she nearly got striked by a swift kick. Nancy exclaimed, "What was that?" and Nancy turned around to see Li-ming in a fighting position.

"What are you waiting for? I've heard about you fighting that famous designer in Paris, Minette! Shouldn't you beat me? Oh, and just so you know, when I'm not training, I'm not afraid to hurt people," Li-ming said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, what do you think will happen next? Will Nancy make it or break it? <strong>

**But I hope OCs are allowed here... Oh well. Meanwhile, if you want me to describe the Zhaos, I can only describe the kids so far:**

**Kai-hua: Serene, pretty, traditional (similar to Miwako. Huh.), and kicks people in the shin. I do not know why. **

**Cheng-lei: Fun, hyper, not-so-tradition (similar to Yumi! Huh!), and has a crush on Bess. Compare him to Korea from Hetalia.**

**Shirong (Have no idea whether I dash that or not): Tall, sleek, and talented. Is crazy handsome and women love him, yet always rejects them. (It's like Sebastian Michaelis from Kuroshitsuji!) **

**Chang-mei: Almost like a Chinese equivalent of Austria from Hetalia. Hmm... And owns a dog, which will be a surprise!**

**Li-ming: I have no idea! Just compare her with... I don't know!**

**Keyi: Look at the sentence right above this one.**

**Okay, that's all for now! Read and review!**

**(Arglefumph is awesome.)**


	2. Kungfu Fighting!

**Alright, begins round one! *Manny Pacquiao boxing match bell sounds* ... Wow, I must be random, no matter how disciplined I am.**

**Well, whatever! Just read, review, and hope Nancy doesn't break her spinal cord, get beheaded, cough up blood, never go to China again, have a funeral, get her butt/ insert-the-bad-word-here kicked, AND/OR dies. Okay, I look like I have a violent mind, don't I? (Insert France's accent here!) I DO NOT! I have a _l'imagination de sauvagerie!_ (imagination of wildness). **

**Okay, now begins Chapter Two of The Treasure of Jade, Kung-fu Fighting! (I'm not referencing the song, am I?)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Kung-fu Fighting!<p>

Keyi sat on Li-ming's bed. And so, Keyi shouted, "BEGIN!" and Li-ming then charged at Nancy.

Mini-game time!

Purpose: Fight Li-ming and beat her in a round of kung-fu! The only problem? You don't know kung-fu! So the only way to beat her is with reflexes and your own moves.

Instructions: As Li-ming uses attacks, you first evade and you have three seconds to choose on either imitating one her moves (click on the button with the dragon)* or use your own moves (click on the blue button with the silhouette). If you do not pick in time, Li-ming will attack again and you get hit. Depending on the attack, the amount of damage you take will vary. You then have to block her by either using your hands (if she uses a hit or sock) or grabbing on her foot and flip her over or kick her side (if she uses a kick)! When her health meter is on the verge of complete depletion, finish her off and she loses the round. If _your _health meter is on the verge of complete depletion, then Li-ming will finish you off and _you _lose the round.

You can also do combos, such as clicking the blue button, and then pinpointing locations that you want to hit that are allowed. However, it depends on probability on whether Li-ming will take them or not. As you fight her, you will learn many different combos useful in fighting Li-ming.

*This button is unlocked after you evade five times and use your own moves. Once it is unlocked, you can use it whenever you want in the fight. The only time it is unlocked other than evading five times is when your health meter is almost empty. The button will then glow red, meaning you have to use this and pick one from five moves you observe. If you use the blue one, it will not work and you lose the round. If you are lucky enough, Li-ming will have enough damage taken for Keyi to stop the fight and conclude a tie.

There are two rounds:

The first round and the second round. The third round is unlocked when Keyi either declares a tie in both rounds or if you defeat Li-ming in the first round but Li-ming defeats you in the second round (or vice-versa!).

Good luck! (You're going to need it..._

Li-ming striked a kick at Nancy. Nancy dodged the kick by ducking underneath her foot snuck up behind her, and tried hitting her, but Li-ming's reflexes were faster. She grabbed Nancy's hand and flipped her over, but Nancy was lucky enough to land into Keyi's arms.

"_One evasion. But the second one failed... Anyway, four more and I should know some moves!"_ Nancy thought.

Keyi, blushing, and Li-ming, snickering, Keyi tossed Nancy onto the floor. Then Nancy tried kicking her. Li-ming grabbed Nancy's foot, but Nancy knew what to do:

She kicked Li-ming's side with her other foot, and Li-ming slightly cringed and let go. Nancy threw a barrage of punches, but Li-ming was able to block most of them. Then Li-ming tried a combo: a kick, another kick, and a barrage of kicks.

Nancy immediately noted Li-ming's heavy use of kicks. Nancy dodged multiple times, and finally spun around to give a kick to her back. Li-ming saw that Nancy forgot to guard her back (like how Li-ming seemed to forgot), gave a punch (which Nancy evaded) but after that, she gave a kick to Nancy's back, and made a signal to Keyi. Keyi immediately shouted, "Time-out! ... Okay, I don't think that usually happens in kung-fu matches, but let's do it for now..."

Li-ming then went to a table with large drawers and rummaged through them. Nancy then thought, "Wait... If Li-ming knows martial arts, then she's likely to have-"

"Weapons?" Li-ming finished, getting out two blades. She tossed one to Nancy, which Nancy was able to catch. Keyi, shocked, asked, "Wait, Li-ming! Isn't weapons early for her? Even if she does deserve this, we'll be in trouble!"

However, Li-ming replied, "Well, this Nancy girl does have a lot of potential, seeing how she was actually able to land a few hits on me! Let's see how she does in the field of weapons!" and charged at Nancy again. This time, she was faster; cutting a few bamboo plants she had to hit Nancy. Nancy was hit by one of them.

"_At this rate, if I don't act now, I'll lose, even die! Time I don't_ _hesitate!" _Nancy thought.

Nancy evaded Li-ming's kicks and slashes, and Nancy gave hits to Li-ming from behind. Li-ming, stunned, Nancy kicked Li-ming's blade and caught it. Keyi, shocked again, cried in Chinese,

"How do you even know these stuff?"

Li-ming, recovering, saw Nancy look at the shocked Keyi, and she used this to her advantage by kicking Nancy. Nancy dropped the blades, and Li-ming kicked the two of them into the air to catch.

Pointing the blades at Nancy, she said, "Nancy, Nancy, Nancy. I wouldn't fight if I were you... But since you deserve it, blades are coming your way!" and she threw the blades at Nancy.

Nancy dodged the blades, Keyi also dodged the blades, and the two weapons went through the wall...

Meanwhile, in Shirong's room...

Shirong was setting down flattened jade squares on his desk to carve things out of them. When he heard Li-ming say something, and Nancy and Keyi screaming, he jumped into the air, grabbing the two blades in mid-air and landing on his bed. Looking at the dusty weapons, he got out a silverware/weapon polisher, a cloth, and went to his bathroom sink to polish them.

He glanced at the two blades. They shined as if they were diamonds. Shirong, making a satisfied smile, and called through the wall...

In Li-ming's room...

"Thanks for the blades! I'll need it for carving the jade!" Keyi, Nancy, and Li-ming heard through the wall. Keyi glanced at his sister. Li-ming only shrugged. And so, it was back to melee. Round two. Li-ming kicked, Nancy evaded, and gave a kick back. She made a combo of two punches.

Then Li-ming tried socking Nancy, but Nancy grabbed her shoulder and rotated the direction Li-ming was facing. Then Nancy immediately gave a barrage of kicks and punches. However, Li-ming grabbed Nancy's feet, swung her around, and again, she landed in Keyi's arms. Li-ming was snickering again, Keyi was blushing again, and he threw Nancy. Li-ming kicked Nancy in mid-air.

Nancy decided she evaded enough. She tried imitating a move Li-ming used. It worked! Li-ming, now in a bit of a rage, gave her more kicks. Nancy tried imitating a hit. It worked again. Then Nancy did a good, strong, hard finishing kick to Li-ming's stomach.

Cut scene time!

Li-ming was knocked back. She was launched into Keyi's arms. Keyi, shocked, screamed at Nancy:

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Then a voice said, "No... K-Keyi... I'm okay."

Keyi said, "Li-ming!" and he set her down on the bed. Li-ming was slightly bruised, but otherwise, she was okay. Nancy immediately walked to where the siblings where.

Nancy then said, "Li-ming! I'm so, so, sorry! I should have been more gentle in kicking you! Are you okay?"

Li-ming then said, "I-I'm... I'm okay." But Nancy seeing Li-ming cough up some blood onto the bandages usually wrapped around her arms only made Nancy doubt more.

"No! I can't just leave you like that!" Nancy protested. With a serious expression, Keyi said, "Go get the other siblings and our two cousins. And _especially_ get Kai-hua and Shirong. They know what to do!"

Nancy then said, "But-"

"_Go right now!_"Keyi barked. His voice sounded more like a slap than a sound. But he could have slapped Nancy anyway.

Nancy declared, "I'll get them right away!" but not after Li-ming said, "Wait a second, Nancy!"

There was a pause. Then Li-ming punched the side wall. It cracked a little. After that, Li-ming said, "Nancy, I want to tell you something. ... Congratulations."

Keyi and Nancy were in utter shock. Nancy then cried, "Congratulations? I just nearly killed you! Why are you congratulating me?"

Li-ming bit her lip for a moment. Then she answered, "Because you deserve it. *cough* It's been the first time anyone has beaten me in a kung-fu fight, let alone kicking me in the stomach like that... Ow! *cough* I'm a little upset, since I'm new to that concept..."

"But I have to admit that you've got a lot of potential. I might need to go to the hospital for some treatment, but as soon as I get better, I'm going to help you in martial-arts. I'll train you, and maybe after some time when I'm fully recovered, I'll let you fight me!" she continued.

Keyi then tried to get Li-ming to stop talking, but she continued anyway:

"Meanwhile, Nancy, I want you to visit whenever you can. *coughs up some blood* I've been in the hospital a few times, and that's not only from martial-arts! Ow... But from my experiences before, it's real lonely sometimes. And since we've just met *cough, no blood*, I really want to get to know you. And most of all... Come over to my room. Just 'cause you hurt me- Ow! A lot before, doesn't mean you have to feel bad. It's okay; I'm used to it, so... Yeah... We can have some bubble tea *coughs*, eat Chinese food and/or delicacies..."

Nancy was already about to tear up. Li-ming was only sixteen, but she was still in rather high spirits. Keyi, wiping his eyes, said, "Go get them... Please."

And Li-ming only waved a silent, bloody, bandaged-in-the-first-place-as-an-accessory hand a good-bye.

With no other choice, Nancy went out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god... It's like all those soap opera drama and fluff, it feels so cheesy! Harrumph, fluff! I don't want that! Oh well... I need reviews... God... <strong>

**I'll just keep on dreaming (yeah, I'm referencing My Moment. I ain't a Rebecca fan, but it was my only point, anyway)! Maybe one day, I'll get some reviews! **


End file.
